Especial de Halloween
by LPgaboLP
Summary: Los chicos problemáticos vuelven! Esta vez celebraran Halloween! Izayoi quiere enseñarle el significado del Halloween a Asuka! Disfruten minna xD


Era un día normal en el pequeño mundo... Una chica castaña, de piel clara y suave, delicada como una flor, tomaba aire en un balcón, cuando un chico rubio se le acerca...  
Izayoi: ohayo! Ojou-sama!  
Asuka: ohayo! Izayoi-kun...  
Izayoi: sabes que día es mañana?  
Asuka: miércoles?  
Izayoi: hablo de fechas genio  
Asuka: no estoy enterada de que se celebre algo mañana...  
Izayoi: espero que esto te lo recuerde...- dijo mientras sacaba una carta  
Asuka la agarró y la leyó  
Asuka: dice... Feliz... Halloween?! Mañana es Halloween! Izayoi-kun! Recuerdas nuestra promesa?  
Izayoi: como olvidarla? Yo nunca olvido mis promesas... Y menos las que les hago a lindas ojou-samas  
Asuka: que creído... (Me gusta...)  
Izayoi: le mencione esto a Kuro Usagi y dijo que mañana haremos una fiesta de Halloween, eres la invitada de honor  
Asuka: QUE?! Invitada de honor?! Pero ni siquiera se que se hace en Halloween!  
Izayoi: y quien esta para guiarte?  
Asuka: tu...- dijo algo deprimida  
Izayoi: alégrate ojou-sama! Pasar tiempo conmigo es divertido! Ahora cámbiate, que vamos a salir a buscar un disfraz para ti  
Asuka: disfraz? Y eso que es?  
Izayoi: solo ven conmigo- dijo jalandola y llevándola a no se donde xD  
Después de caminar un rato...  
Izayoi: llegamos!  
Asuka: a donde?  
Izayoi: a una tienda de disfraces  
Los dos entran a la tienda y los atiende un viejito  
Viejito: oh, miren que tenemos aquí! Una linda pareja joven!  
Asuka e Izayoi: Pareja?! N-no esta equivocado!- dijeron sonrojados al unísono  
Viejito: estos jóvenes de ahora... que necesitan?  
Izayoi: necesitamos condones viejo estúpido!- notese el sarcasmo  
Viejito: estos jóvenes de ahora, yo se que tienen ganas, pero no me tienes que gritar, solo con pedírmelos bastaba  
Izayoi: olvídelo, dénos unos disfraces  
Viejito: vengan por aquí...  
Después de probarse algunos...  
Izayoi: esta seguro que esto es un disfraz- dijo usando una toga  
Viejito: claro! Y combina con el de tu novia!  
Izayoi: que no es mi novia!  
De repente sale asuka del probador, vistiendo un fundoshi (explicación al final del cap) y dejando ver un escote exagerado, que resaltaba sus redondos senos (envidien a izayoi xD)  
Asuka: esto no es algo...  
Izayoi: perfecto?  
Asuka: claro que no! Me veo como zorra!  
Izayoi: pero es que te ves tan bien! Como se resaltan tus senos y como se ven tus piernas- dijo casi babeandose  
Lo siguiente que se escucho fue la cachetada que le dio asuka a izayoi  
Asuka: me probare otro...  
Después de probarse infinidades de disfraces... Asuka encontró uno de su agrado  
Asuka: este esta bien...  
Izayoi: que aburrida, yo quería el primero...- dijo con cara de molestia  
Asuka: cuanto valen señor?  
Viejito: a una pareja tan kawaii como ustedes, no les podría cobrar...  
Asuka: QUE NO SO- la interrumpio Izayoi  
Izayoi: vámonos de aquí antes que cambie de opinión- dijo susurrándole  
Los dos chicos se devolvieron por su camino  
Cuando los chicos llegaron al hogar de los no-names, los recibieron Kuro Usagi y Jin  
Kuro Usagi: terminaron de escoger sus disfraces?  
Izayoi: si, desgraciadamente la ojou-sama no compro el que yo quería- dijo deprimido  
Asuka: por ultima vez, no usaría un atuendo tan revelador como ese  
Izayoi: bueno, aun sigo teniendo las piernas de Kuro Usagi no?  
Kuro Usagi: eso es correct... Espera! Pervertido!  
Jin: y de que te disfrazarán?  
Izayoi y asuka: eso es secreto...- dijeron entre risitas  
Kuro Usagi: agua fiestas... Bueno entren! Leticia hizo galletas  
Izayoi: galletas? Izayoi querer galletitas de Maid-sama!- dijo pegando una carrera hacia la cocina  
Asuka: sigue siendo un niño por dentro...- dijo con una mirada tierna  
Paso el día y Kuro Usagi, Jin y Leticia arreglaban el hogar no-name para la fiesta (ademas de reconstruir la cocina, ya que Izayoi la destruyo porque no habían mas galletas xD)  
Mientras Kasukabe You, Kudou Asuka y Sakamaki Izayoi se preparaban para la fiesta...  
Izayoi: ya puedo voltear?- dijo de espaldas mientras las chicas se ponían sus disfraces  
Asuka: puedes hacerlo...  
Izayoi: (lo que no saben es que tengo... ojos en la espalda, ojos en la espalda... Esperen por que estoy cantando esta canción marica? Puto fox y sus comerciales maricones... Aunque en realidad... Veré luego las grabaciones de seguridad...)  
Izayoi se voltea para ver a Kasukabe en un disfraz de... Taco?  
Izayoi: esto... Que original Kasukabe-san... Creo...  
Kasukabe: este disfraz no lo escogí... Lo escogió el dueño...  
Izayoi: y a que tienda fuiste? A la de panchito el taqueladero feliz**?  
Kasukabe: en realidad si...  
Flashback  
Kasukabe: señor tiene disfraces?  
Panchito: no, tengo condones...  
Kasukabe: (quizá Izayoi-kun quiera uno... Nah, que lo compre el...) solo déme un disfraz  
Panchito: aquí tiene- dijo entregándole el disfraz de taco  
Kasukabe: y esto?  
Panchito: estoy seguro que te gustara  
Kasukabe: como lo sabe?  
Panchito: leo mentes...  
Kasukabe: ok, esto es extraño... Solo dígame cuanto vale el disfraz  
Panchito: es gratis, siempre y cuando, incluya un taquelado en el paquete  
Kasukabe: taquelado?  
Panchito: no hay tiempo de explicaciones! Tómelo antes de que explote- dijo dandole el taquelado y refugiandose detrás del mostrador  
Kasukabe: explote?  
KBOOM!  
Fin del flashback  
Kasukabe: y por eso llegue toda pegajosa y blanca...  
Izayoi: yo pensé que te había acabado encima un mamut  
Asuka: Izayoi-kun! Pervertido!  
Izayoi: solo digo lo que pienso...  
Asuka: me veo bien en mi traje de princesa?- dijo en un vestido blanco con una tiara del mismo color, guantes iguales, zapatillas blancas con acabados plateados y un collar azul  
Kasukabe: te ves hermosa  
Izayoi: buuuu! Mucha ropa! Queremos fundoshis!  
Shiroyasha: apoyo a Izayoi-kun...  
Asuka: Shiroyasha? De donde diablos saliste?  
Shiroyasha: eso no es lo importante ahora... Izayoi-kun! Protestemos! Que queremos?!  
Izayoi: que Asuka use un fundoshi!  
Shiroyasha: cuando lo queremos?  
Izayoi: ahora!  
Kasukabe: estos pervertidos...  
Asuka: bueno en fin... Y de que te disfrazaste Izayoi-kun?  
Izayoi: de marmota  
Asuka: y por que escogiste ese?  
Izayoi: por que son kawaiis...  
Kasukabe: y que hacemos para matar el tiempo?  
Izayoi: y si pedimos dulces?  
Asuka: y eso que es?  
Kasukabe: caminamos por la calle como pendejos, tocamos una puerta, sale un viejo cascarrabias y le preguntamos:  
-truco o dulce?  
Si el dice dulce, nos da dulces y repetimos el proceso hasta volvernos diabeticos... Si dice truco, le quemamos la casa y vamos a la siguiente :D  
Asuka: eso es legal?  
Izayoi: es halloween! Todo esta permitido!  
Kasukabe: Incluso que venga un negro y...  
Izayoi: tampoco vayas tan lejos kasukabe-san .-.  
Asuka: ok... Excepto por la parte del negro... Me parece divertido eso de pedir dulces...  
Izayoi: entonces vamos!- dijo agarrando de la mano a Asuka  
Asuka sintiendo este gesto de Izayoi se sorprende y se sonroja  
Kasukabe: oigan esperen! No todos tienen súper velocidad!  
Mientras tanto con Kuro Usagi, Leticia y Jin  
Kuro Usagi: Lily! Ven acá y tráeme las decoraciones!  
Lily: todo yo, por que Leticia no hace algo?  
Gabo-sama: porque Leticia es kawaii  
Leticia: quien eres tu?  
Gabo-sama: tu fan no.1  
Jin: ok... Esto es extraño...  
Gabo-sama: extraño eres tu enanito! Viva Leticia!  
Kuro Usagi: saquen a este loco de el castillo!  
Gabo-sama: no será necesario, yo me voy...- dijo desapareciendo  
Mientras pasaba esto, tocaban la puerta del castillo no-name  
Jin: quien será?  
Mientras tanto con los chicos problemáticos...  
Habían llegado a una casa...  
Asuka: están seguros de esto?- dijo algo asustada  
Izayoi: claro! Te demostrare como se hace!- dijo mientras tocaba el timbre  
Salió un viejito con un tazón de dulces  
Viejito: que se les ofrece chicos?  
Izayoi: dénos ese tazón viejo estúpido! Sino le meteremos este palo a donde no brilla el sol!- dijo mientras al viejito le daba un paro cardiaco del susto  
Asuka: esta muerto!- dijo horrorizada  
Izayoi: y así es como se piden dulces ^.^  
Asuka: esto es ilegal!  
Izayoi: es Halloween! Todo es legal! Pero por si acaso... Corran!- dijo corriendo hacia la siguiente casa  
Cuando llegaron a la siguiente casa...  
Kasukabe: ahora voy yo, observa asuka-san- dijo tocando la puerta  
Salio un negro de 2 mts con barba  
Kasukabe: dulce o truco?  
Negro: te doy dulce si recoges el jabon  
Kasukabe: trato hecho! Los veo en 1 hora para la fiesta!- dijo entrando a la casa  
Izayoi: pobre Kasukabe-san... Bueno! Vayamos a la siguiente!  
Asuka: (ir a pedir dulces sola con Izayoi-kun? Estar con el me da seguridad... La seguridad de que acabaremos peor que Kasukabe...)  
Van a la siguiente casa, pero esta era diferente a las otras, estaba toda vieja, había grietas por toda la estructura externa y los arboles era tan intimidantes y secos, que los chicos sentían que los observaban  
Asuka: estas seguro de esto Izayoi-kun?-dijo muy asustada  
Izayoi: claro! Los señores que viven aquí deben ser amigables- dijo tocando el timbre  
Voz sanguinaria y extraña: quien esta allí?!  
Izayoi: tu suegra! Habré la puta puerta de una vez!  
Voz: eso no es cierto! Mi suegra esta en la cocina!  
Izayoi: y que hace allí?  
Voz: se esta cocinando!  
Asuka: tengo miedo! Izayoi-kun vamonos- dijo atemorizada  
Izayoi: salga de una vez!  
Voz: esperen!  
Mientras bajaba, se escuchaban los crujidos de las viejas escaleras, se habré la puerta y sale un tipo de no mas de 40 años, pero parecía un muerto viviente, su presencia emanaba temor  
?: que demonios quieren?!  
Izayoi: dulce o truco?  
?: aquí no hay dulces!  
Izayoi: entonces le toca truco!  
?: intentenlo y acabaran como mis 5 esposas!  
Asuka: como acabaron sus esposas?- dijo atemorizada  
?: tuvieron un problema, grande y oscuro!  
Mientras con el negro y Kasukabe  
Negro: como mi garcha!  
Devuelta con Asuka e Izayoi  
Izayoi: sabe que? Lo reto a un gift game!  
?: suena interesante... En que consistirá?  
Izayoi: tiene que pelear conmigo... Si ganamos nos tendrá que dar dulces!  
?: y si yo gano?  
Izayoi: le daré a Asuka!  
Asuka: si! Eh?! Espera no!  
?: me parece bien...  
Asuka: objeción!  
Izayoi: tranquila ojou-sama, no perderé- dijo con una sonrisa  
Asuka: (sabia que acabaría peor que Kasukabe-san...)  
Izayoi: los game master aprueban el gift game no?  
Game master: si! Queremos sangre!  
Izayoi: bien... Comencemos! Pero antes... Cual es tu nombre?  
?: mi nombre es Etsu...  
Izayoi: bien Etsu! Te demostrare a que saben mis puños!

* * *

LOL xD los corte en la mejor parte xD

Bien! Este ha sido el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru desou yo? Espero que les haya gustado, si, se que debí publicarlo antes y hoy (el día de halloween) publicar la segunda parte, pero soy una persona ocupada xD

No me crucifiquen por que me gusta el IzayoiXAsuka xD se que a la MAYORIA (si no es que a todos) les gusta el KuroUsagiXIzayoi pero... Me gusta mas la primera! XD no lo se... Se ven tan kawaiis juntos xD

Ahora algunas incógnitas:

- como será la pelea entre Izayoi y Etsu?

- quien ganara?

- Kasukabe saldrá ilesa? XD

- quien habrá tocado la puerta del hogar no-name?

- saldrán los chicos problemáticos de esta?

Las respuestas están en el siguiente cap!

PD: Reviews?


End file.
